


to have and to hold

by campbellswolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellswolfe/pseuds/campbellswolfe
Summary: Set after the hug...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to 12:51 if you want to see the hug again - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2Rgcd9-scU - it's too cute not to watch just once more!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> (I got the cardigan cuddles idea from a tweet of @nat_holby on Twitter, so credit to her for that. I hope you don't mind! The cardigan I have in my mind is that dark one Bernie wore when she hugged Cam...)

Serena started her one hour and 16 minute walk home giving Bernie enough time to drop by her flat to pack a night bag and pop into the supermarket to grab something for their dinner as it had been such a long day for the both of them. Bernie signs off and heads out to do what she needs to before heading to Serena's house.

****

Bernie arrives at her flat in 30 minutes, the traffic was horrendous that night for some reason. She neatly folded a clean shirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of pyjamas, her favourite slipper socks and some underwear and placed them at the bottom of her rucksack. She filled a small bag full of toiletries and some make up and tossed it into the rucksack also. She was straight out of the door as soon as she zipped up her bag. She was just desperate to look after Serena after all of their time apart. She threw on her oversized cardigan and headed off.

****

Bernie pulled up outside Marks and Spencer just making a quick list of things she needed before she went in. She can never trust herself in that shop. There are so many delicious looking things, she could spend hours walking around and carelessly filling up her trolley with things she most probably could do without. She approached the automatic doors and picked up a basket before walking in only to be greeted by a huge sign that said "Treat your special someone to something lovely this Valentine's Day" and her stomach dropped. How could she have forgotten it was Valentine's Day?

She walked up to the huge stand of flowers and her eyes were instantly and instinctively drawn to the most beautiful bunch of daffodils, Serena's favourite. She smiled as she reached out to pick them up and place them in her basket. Bernie made her way around the shop, slowly, as she didn't want to be back at the house before Serena. She picked up a card that read "To the one I love" on the front and made her way to the frozen section. She picked up a couple of large pizzas, not knowing if Jason would be up and hungry when she got in and she grabbed a tub of strawberry and white chocolate ice cream for dessert too, Serena's favourite. 

Bernie paid for the shopping and headed back out to the car. She placed the shopping in the passenger seat and took out the card from the bag to write a message in it...

****

Bernie walked up the steps to the front door. She didn't know whether to walk in like she did before or knock first to be polite. She went for the knocking option, after all, she does want to surprise Serena, what with the card and flowers and food that she had bought. Bernie chaps three times and after the third, she hears footsteps approaching. Serena opened the door. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Serena"

Serena has a rather evident look of shock and guilt on her face after eyeing up the flowers and card that Bernie was holding in front of her. Shock that Bernie has been so lovely as to do this for her but guilty as the date had completely slipped from her mind. 

"I know... I forgot too..." Bernie smiled softly at Serena. "It's okay. I just wanted to make you feel better after today. I know this place is like a florists anyway and these aren't your conventional bunch of roses but I thought they'd... make you smile... and they are your favourite, of course"

Serena held them close to her and smiled at the scent of her favourite flowers. 

"Oh, thank you, Bernie. I, um, I... please, come in, it's so cold out there!"

As Bernie walked through the door, the familiar warmth of Serena's home hit her cold cheeks. She had missed this. So much. 

"I got us some food and your favourite ice cream too, I thought maybe we could just cosy up for the night in front of the fire and watch a film or something? Is Jason around? I've missed him."

"Sounds delightful. Let me just put these in some water and I'll be right through. Jason is asleep upstairs, you can see him in the morning. Let me take the shopping bag"

"That would be nice. It weighs a bloody tonne!" Bernie, always lightening the mood. She handed the bag over to Serena and settled herself in the living room. 

Serena unpacked the contents of the bag into the refrigerator and filled the empty vase on her dining table with water and gently placed the daffodils in. She set it back on the table and arranged them so that they looked neater, smiling whilst doing so. Serena noticed she hadn't yet opened her card from Bernie. After a deep breath, she picked it up and ran her fingers over the "S" that was written on the front of the envelope. 

_'To my darling Serena,_

_My love for you is unconditional and nothing will ever come between that or us. I will be right by your side through all of this, you never have to be alone. You are the most beautiful, kind-hearted, caring woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am glad I get to call you mine. Everything is going to be OK. One day at a time..._

_My love, always_

_Bernie (your favourite big macho army medic)_

_xx'_

Serena made her way through to the living room and sobbed in the doorway. Bernie held out her hand and brought Serena round to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Bernie... t-the card... I don't know what I e-ever did to deserve you. Today completely slipped my mind, I am so sorry I haven't gotten yo-"

Bernie simply wrapped her arms around Serena and quickly interrupted,

"No. Do not apologise to me, for anything. You've had enough to be dealing with, don't worry about it" Bernie cupped Serena's face with both hands, "please, let me take care of you."

Serena nodded her head and a few silent tears spilled down her cheeks which were swiped away gently by Bernie's thumbs.

"Stay here, just for a moment, I'll go get that ice cream" Bernie winked and walked to the kitchen. She smiled at the daffodils that were now in the centre of the dining table and the card sitting in front of them. She filled two glasses with water, took the ice cream from the fridge and made her way back to Serena. 

Bernie switched on the fire and it quickly began to heat the room. She looked around the room, behind and down the sides of the sofas, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Bernie, love, what are you so desperately trying to find?"

"Our blanket, you know, the huge fleece lined one?"

Serena nods fondly. "I know the one. I gave it to Jason yesterday because he was feeling the cold. I can get it if you like?"

"N-no, no, don't wake him. It's alright. Actually, I think this cardigan is big enough to fit a family of 6." They both laughed at this. It did look ridiculous on Bernie's tiny body. "Care to share it with me?"

Serena didn't need to answer that question verbally. She smiled at Bernie and waited for her to lay down on the sofa and wriggled up into her wide open arms, laying her head on Bernie's chest. Bernie wrapped her arms and the sides of her cardigan around Serena and shuffled slightly so that she was comfortable. They lay without a care in the world, without a care for the tub of ice cream that was slowly but surely melting on the table beside them. 

"I promise you, Serena, we will get through this."

"We?"

"Always"

"I love you, Bernie. I really do."

And with that, Bernie dropped a kiss to the top of Serena's head and cuddled her tighter as they both drifted off to sleep. 

****


End file.
